


Y(ours) Boys

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Upset Alex, alex panics, fluff tho!, jefferson is there to help, wayyyy more angst than any of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: When several things go wrong one after another, who else could Hamilton turn to?





	Y(ours) Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Guys y'all getting hit with two fics today! I just got really inspired with this idea and rolled with it! 
> 
> It was inspired by something I actually saw of a truck's in front of us's wheel just popping off while going over a bridge. However I made it just a little more dramatic for angst's sake!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex had just finished the rough draft of the PowerPoint he was going to present next week at work; he'd start working on it about four hours ago after he'd put his son down to sleep at 9:00pm.

It was his weekend with Philip and they'd previously spent the day playing outside at a park. Alex loved spending time with his 6-year old but sadly, that meant he'd have to stay up until ungodly hours of the night to catch up on work.

So it was extremely odd when about 1:30am he heard footstep pad into his office. He turned around to see a teary-eyed Philip, who was sniffling back a sob.

Alex immediately rushed to his son's side, "Philip, what's wrong?!"

Philip leaned into his dad's hug as he cried, "I-I had a bad dream!" 

"Ah honey, it's okay." He kissed the top of Philip's curly head, "want to talk about it?"

"Mommy's house and flower shop burned and-and" Philip started to sob harder but Alex got the gist of the nightmare. 

He pulled him even closer telling him it was okay, before Philip choked out a question. "C-can we call mommy?" 

Alex had a soft look cross face as he nodded, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contact and showed the toddler that he was truly calling Eliza before hitting the call button.

The call was didn't even ring; went straight to voicemail.

The feeling of dread that rushed over him as he noticed Philip's panicked look. He knew there was almost no way that Philip's dream would've happened in reality but the fact that Eliza didn't answer her phone made Alex worried. Eliza always answered her phone.

He dialed it and got the same reaction. When Philip's bottom lip began to quiver he quickly kissed the top of his head and made a 'shh' noise as he pondered his options.

"Daddy, what if-if something happened to-" 

"Nothing did son, I promise." He tried to smooth his son's doubts.

"Can-can we go check on mo-mommy?" Philip hiccuped into his dad's shoulder.

Alexander thought about it; it would guarantee Eliza's safety, and it would calm Philip. However, if nothing was the matter Eliza probably wouldn't be excited at being woken up. Oh well, he'd make it up to her somehow. 

"Yeah, come on. Let's go get in the car."  
\----

Alex carried Philip down to the parking garage, watching as a little storm brewed in. He saw the rain hit the concrete as he buckled Philip in his car seat and went to get in the front seat.

Normally, Alex wouldn't willingly drive during a storm; of course he'd do it if he needed to but he'd typically do little things to avoid having to get out, like just making coffee at home instead of running out to get some.

However by this time it was about 1:40 in the morning and there should be no traffic on the road, so he felt a bit better about taking his son out on the drive.  
\----

Eliza's flower shop and apartment were on the out skirt of downtown so they had about a 25 minute drive there. Philip had calmed down majorly knowing that soon he'd be seeing his mother well and thriving.

Alex smiled at his son through his rear view mirror; glad to see him tracing the rain drops on his window with his finger. Neither of them even bothered to change clothes, so Alex came in just his typical work attire minus his suit vest and Philip in his rubber ducky onesie.

Alex looked back at the road, noticing they were about to cross a bridge that just went over a little creek like river. He'd driven over this bridge a million times so when halfway over the bridge he heard an impossibly loud pop and his steering wheel began to jerk, he began to panic.

He attempted to keep the vehicle going straight until they got off the bridge; if they went off the side they'd be goners.

He heard Philip let out a whimper as they reached the other side of the bridge; once his back tires hit the pavement instead of the metal bridge the entire vehicle spun out. He heard the sound of glass shattering and then everything slammed to a stop.

When it was occurring everything seemed in slow motion, and everything stayed that way until Philip let out a cry for his dad.

Alex snapped out of his trance and got out of his door to go open Philip's door and check on him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He started checking his son over to any visible injuries.

Philip shook his head no, tears building up in his eyes, "daddy, what hap-happened?!"

Alex shook his head and just kissed his son's forehead, sending a thank you prayer to the Lord. He'd never been a very religious person but in that moment he was thanking whoever he could for his son's safety. "I'm going to shut the door so you don't get all wet okay? I'm still going to be right outside seeing what happened, alright?"

Philip nodded his head as he gripped the armrest of his car seat.

Alex smiled at his son before shutting the door gently. He leaned against the door and pulled out his iPhone; the screen immediately getting wet as he fiddled with pulling up the flashlight app. As he struggled with it he could see how much he was shaking, but didn't care. He had much more important things to do.

He walked around the car noticing the first major damage; the back right of the car had been smashed into a tree and broken his back right window.

He figured that was what stopped the car once they started spinning out. Now he set out to find what made the popping noise. He examined all his tires to find that the back left one had completely popped off; there's was his answer.

He ran a hand through his now damp hair as his flashing shone on the bridge they had been crossing; God it could've been so much worse. 

He glanced back at his car; Philip had turned the overhead light on in the backseat. He shook his head; there was no way he could drive his car back and since it's almost 2am no business is going to be opened.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts; Eliza wasn't answering and although he knew any of his friends would be willing to pick him up....he felt guilty about waking them up. Not just that, he felt like a horrible father for letting Philip not only go through a terrifying nightmare but then a car crash all in the same night.

His thumb finally landed on a contact; Jefferson's.

He thought about it for a moment. The way Thomas acts with kids, he knew that he'd have no problem coming to pick them up. He also felt a little bit better about the thought of Jefferson's presence helping him through this.

He hit the call button before his brain could tell his gut no, and put the phone to his ear. He was about to hang up right before the fourth ring when the call connected.

"Alex it's 1:56 in the morning you better have a really good explanation for this." He'd never felt more relieved to hear Jefferson's voice.

"I-" Alex started to speak but felt his voice catch in his throat. How could he explain that he was such a horrible driver that he nearly killed both his son and himself?

"Alex?" He could tell that Jefferson had woken up more now than he was just a few seconds ago.

Hamilton finally calmed himself and forced himself to talk through every emotion he was feeling right now; he knew his voice was coarse and you could probably tell that he was tearing up but he didn't care. He just had to get the words out, they didn't have to sound pretty.

"I-I need help. My car-" he started to try to explain but Jefferson cut him off.

"Pin drop me your location now and I'm on my way."

"Okay."

Alex hung up the call and went to Jefferson's contact settings, and selected 'send contact your location'. 

He watched the location go through as he leaned against the side of his car, just behind Philip's window. He could feel the rain seeping in his shirt, and he never wished to see Thomas's face sooner than he had in that moment.  
\----

Jefferson had this constant nagging feeling of panic in his gut since he'd first heard Hamilton on the phone. So when he got the pin drop location he'd didn't hesitate to get straight in his car and leave; even if it meant he'd be showing up in sweatpants and a tank top.

When he got to the pin dropped location he could see Alex's car back crashed into a tree and a figure leaning against the side of the car. He parked his car in front of the crashed one and got out of his car, using his phone flashlight to make his way to the figure.

"That was quick." Hamilton laughed and wiped his eyes, "stupid rain." Thomas wasn't going to be the one to tell him that it stopped raining about 7 minutes before he arrived at the scene.

"What happened-" Thomas asked before he noticed the light on in the car and then the child sitting there too. "Oh my god you have Philip with you."

Alex nodded his head, "I know...worst father of the year award goes to me." 

He walked over and wrapped Alex in a hug, "don't say that, I know you'd never put your son in harm's way purposefully," He rested his chin on Alex's head, noticing he was shaking a worryingly amount. 

'God he must be freezing; he was out here in the rain.' Thomas quickly thought before pulling back and dragging Alex to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door and started forcing Alex in the seat.

"What no- Philip he's-" 

"I got him, don't worry. Just," Jefferson paused his sentence as he reached back and grabbed his suit jacket that he was suddenly grateful that he'd been too lazy to get out of his car, and wrapped it around Alex, "Just try to calm down, okay? You're safe, Philip's safe."

And with that, Jefferson shut the door. He walked over to Hamilton's car, feeling his feet sink in the mud that was newly created by the storm that had just past.

He opened Philip's car door and smiled, "hey there kiddo."

"Mis-mister Jefferson! What are you doing here?" Philip hiccuped.

God the kid was shook by this, but Thomas couldn't blame him. He was shook by it too and he wasn't even in the car when it happened. 

"I'm here to help; You think you can hold my phone for me so I can see?" He smiled as he handed his phone to the kid and unbuckled him, then placing him on his hip and grabbing his car seat out with the other, before shutting the door with his shoulder.

He walked back over to his car before having Philip lean forward and opening the car door the was behind the driver's seat. He let Philip climb in first before setting down the car seat, and began to lock it into place.

When he was done, he glanced up and noticed Philip shaking his dad's shoulder but getting no response.

He sighed softly, "Philip why don't you come sit down and I'll buckle you in?" 

The kid did as he was told and cooperated very well. When Jefferson took his phone back and went to shut the door, Philip grabbed his arm.

"Whats wrong with daddy?" He whispered to Thomas.

His heart broke, before forcing a smile. "Nothing kiddo, he's just upset right now okay?" 

Philip nodded and let Thomas shut the door without any more problems.

He walked back to Alex's car and determined the damage; one back wheel entirely popped off and the back crashed into a tree. He sighed and turned towards the road, already seeing the black skid marks.

He took a deep breath before walking to the passenger side of his car; by now his sweatpants were covered with mud by the feet area.

He opened the door and Alex didn't even really look at him. "Whose your insurance with?" 

Alex glanced up and thought for a moment, "all-state I believe? I just switched a month ago."

Thomas nodded and leaned against the door frame of the side door while he dialed the car insurance's 24 hour accident report line. "Hi yes, I need to report an accident of one of your clients."  
\----

He explained to the woman the damage and that he wasn't the owner but the owner was safe and had to deal with his child.

It was eventually settled that they'd send a tow truck to tow it in the morning and they'd meet with mr.hamilton sometime within the next week to cover cost.

He went to hand the phone back to Alex when he noticed the condition he was in. He looked horrible and probably blamed himself for this.

Thomas sighed, he had to do something. "Alex...mind if we have a word out here?"

Hamilton nodded before slowly climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind him, "look I'm sorry I know you must hate me for waking you up-" 

Thomas blinked a few times before stopping Alex there, "what no? That's not what I want to talk about. I'm not mad Alex, not at all."

Alex glanced up and made shocked eye contact with Jefferson, "you aren't?"

"No, I wanted to get some clarification of what happened tonight."

After a detailed retelling of the events that just occurred, Thomas only had one question. "You blame yourself don't you?"

"Of course I do! you should've seen how terrified Philip was! First the nightmare and now this, God I'm awful." Alex started to get worked up again.

Thomas gripped him by both shoulder and shook him gently to get him to shut up, "but what about how terrified you are?" 

He pulled Hamilton into a close hug, and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. "You couldn't have done anything tonight to change the events. You didn't want any of this to happen and you didn't cause any of it okay?" 

"Okay."

Thomas kissed the top of his head one last time before pulling away, "here, I'll drive you two to Eliza's."  
\----

As they pulled up to Eliza's flower shop with her apartment atop, it was nearly 3:15. He glanced a look at Thomas as he parked the car. "Thank you again. you didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. So you can stop thanking me, alright?"

Thomas didn't leave room for discussion as he got out of his car, and went to Philip's door to unbuckle his seat belt. He placed the kid on his hip as he walked back around to his father's side, "alright. How do we get to her apartment?"

Alex led them to the side stairs that led to the balcony/front door of Eliza's apartment; now there was an entrance that you could get in from the shop below, but there was a front door for day when you couldn't get inside the shop.

Alex banged on the door and stopped when he saw a bedroom light flicker on from within the room.

In about three minutes, they could hear the door being unlocked and then opened. 

"Oh my gosh, what happened!?" Eliza cried out as she took in the sight before her. Thomas Jefferson holding her son with Alex looking absolutely pitiful.

"Mommy!!" Philip reached for her so Thomas took a step forward to hand her the toddler.

"Philip, my goodness." She glanced at the other two males, "come on you two. I need an explanation."  
\----

All the adults sat in the living room after Eliza had gone to put Philip to sleep in his room at her apartment. Eliza sat in the armchair and Thomas and Alex on the couch. They had just finished explaining the events of the night when Eliza gasped.

"I feel so bad! The reason I didn't answer is because my phone charger broke about 9:00 tonight. Since it was so late I didn't think to tell anyone and I'd just grab one first thing in the morning." She shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I feel absolutely awful."

Jefferson paused for a moment and stood up, "here I have an extra phone charger in my car's console. I'll go grab it for you,"

"Oh no it's fine you don't have to!" Eliza smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

As Thomas left the apartment, Eliza turned to face Alex. "How are you doing Alexander?"

"Horrible. Mainly for Philip; I know it's not my fault now but still-" he shook his head, "also, I'll have to pay for repairs and I have no clue how much they're going to cost or if ill afford them or not since I just paid every major bill I have and I don't get paid until the end of this month and-"

"You know we're always willing to help you out, right?" Eliza offered, reaching across to take his hand. 

Alex shook his head, "I know, but i wouldn't take your money even if you guys wanted me to."

"Well what about my money then?" Thomas jumped in the conversation as he walked back into the room, handing Eliza a wall charger for an iPhone.

"What? Absolutely not your money." Alex started to get defensive, "I don't need you to pity me into giving me money." 

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Jesus Alex think of more than your pride please. You have a son who loves to see you so you'll definitely have to be able to pick him and for the amount that you overwork yourself you don't need to be walking to and from places." 

"Thomas is right Alex, you really do need a car." Eliza said gently.

He responded with a gentle huff and look off to the side.  
\----

At about 3:45 Thomas stood up and stretched, glancing down at Hamilton, "I'm assuming you'll spend the night here?"

Alex nodded in response, "yeah I will." 

Eliza looked at him, "you can't seriously be going home? Spend the night too, it's very late." 

He shook his head, "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll call into work and take the day off." He started walking to the door, "call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright."

Eliza stood up and followed him to the door, "here, I'll at least walk you out." 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled out his wallet and handed her two $100 bills. "He isn't going to take it from me, but force him to use it for something like a rental car until his fixed please."

Eliza nodded, "you're too kind to him. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head and smiled, "take care of your boys okay?"

"As of latest events you might as well say to take care of our boys, but whatever." Eliza teased and Jefferson felt himself get flustered.

"Don't you start that too, Eliza."  
\----

Over the span of the next two weeks Alex's car got completely repaired and along with it, a pretty hefty bill.

He plan to postpone it and pay it in sections until all of it was paid off. However as he walked into his office early one morning he saw an envelope sitting on his desk. 

He picked it and opened it; inside it was saying that his entire car bill was paid off and a note that read:

"if you want to repay me, buy me a dinner sometime.  
T. Jefferson"


End file.
